


Pretty Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sapnap, the young God who is the ruler of the underworld falls in love with Karl, God of spring. Read the short tell story of the two as they get closer and closer to the point where they confess their love!
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. Party?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspire by Lore Olympus by Rachel Smyth in the webtoon, but with my own twist!

Kinda funny how the lord of the underworld is a young god, fresh out of Ghea’s womb. Barely in his hundreds, the god of the underworld is considered to be the fearful king as he takes lives from others at such a young age. 

The king sat on his throne, bored out of his mind as he gazed at his servants. The man wants to play outside with his friends. But of course, he can’t because it’s his job and duty to rule the underworld. Like 24/7 which sucks ass. He doesn’t know why the Higher gods gave this job to him. Like he doesn’t know a lot of shit. All he knows is how to kill off crops, people, and all living things. Other than that, he has his adviser who helps him to rule the underworld. So that’s good.

The young king looked around, then his eyes landed on a young man that stood 6 feet tall and had long untamable dirty blond hair. The man had a white mask that had a smiley face imprinted on it. The young god lifts his lips to a smile when he sees his best friend. Dream, the god of fast thinking and strategy.

“Sapnap!” His friend yelled his name. The man walks up to his throne, showing no fear. Which honestly relieved him, he doesn’t like seeing people’s eyes have fear in them whenever they look up at him.

“Sup dude, haven’t seen you for a long time.” He said, putting his arms on the throne armrest.

Dream let out a wheeze.

“Nah, you mean like three days ago?”

“Yeah, that a lot of time you been away from me.” Dream let out another wheeze when he said that. It’s no secret that he is clingy. Since Dream is the only god (other than another god who has pink hair) that is not afraid of him or will take the time to know him more than his rich status.

“Yeah, I was busy with something…” Dream said. Sapnap raises an eyebrow when he sees Dream’s ears turn red. _Ahhh, Dream must have found someone interesting._

“ So…who got your attention?”

“You know who.” Sapnap pauses then narrow his eyes. _No, not him._

“Please don’t tell me is-”

“George! The most beautiful god my eyes ever laid on!”

He cringes when he sees Dream dot eyes turn to hearts. _Oh, Lord._

George, if he remembers the man. He knows George is the god of beauty and... _oblivious. ___

____

____

___Dream is gonna have a hard time seducing George._ _ _

____

____

__“Anyway, I didn’t come here to talk about my love life-” Sapnap smirked when Dream said that; he always loved to rant whenever he took interest in someone. “-Is about the party that Sky is having in the Olympus. I am inviting you to go with me!”_ _

____

____

__“Wait what? The big man is having a party? And he invited everyone?”_ _

____

____

__“Yup, apparently the man is so bored that he wants a party with all the gods and goddesses!”_ _

____

____

__“I mean! I can go but…”_ _

____

____

__Sapnap frowns, he doesn’t know if his adviser would let him out of the underworld to go to a party._ _

____

____

__“C’mon, you haven’t been outside since like fifty years ago!”_ _

____

____

__“But Bad would get mad at me…”_ _

____

____

__“Dude, ignore the old man! You, young-heck you are hundreds younger than me, and yet you all cooped up here!” Dream shakes his head. “You should go out more and have fun…”_ _

____

____

__Then his dot turned to wink. “And meet some beautiful gods and goddesses, eh?”_ _

____

____

___Party, girls, boys, and drinks._ Sapnap looks at his papers that keep piling up then looks at excited Dream. He has indeed been staying here almost the rest of his life, just working and doing his duty. Never have had time to have fun.

“And maybe Bad can take your place! C’mon Sap! Just one night and you can go back to your duty!” Dream said, trying to convince him.

“Fuck it, I don’t care if Bad is gonna be mad at me, I want to go to Sky’s party!” He let out giggles, feeling excited at the thought of seeing his other friends.

“I swear, you gonna love this!” 


	2. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, short.

“Bro, this is so fun!”

“I know right?”

“Yeah!”

Sapnap laughs as he sees Dream making weird faces with his mask. 

“Bro, I’m gonna get drinks, you wouldn’t mind waiting here?” Dream asks.

“Uhhh…” He smiles, feeling the fear going through him. “Sure, just get the drinks man.”

“Are you sure? You wouldn’t mind me leaving you here alone are you?” Dream asks, worried in his tone. 

Sapnap bit his lip, feeling ashamed as to why he was nervous about being alone. He shakes his head when he realizes Dream is waiting for his response. 

“Nah Dream, don’t worry about me, I’m gonna be okay.” He can see Dream doesn’t look convinced. “Dude, I promise, I’m gonna be okay. Now get the drinks man!” 

“Okay. I’m gonna get them and be gone for a short time okay?” 

Sapnap nods. “Yeah it’s fine, now get the stupid drinks Dream.” 

Dream nods and walks away. His smile went down as he watched Dream leaving. 

He sighs, his back hitting against the white pillar as he watches the others dancing away. Having fun at Sky parties. He skims around, seeing every different god. 

Skeppy, Technoblade, Philza, Aphmau, Captain Sparklez and many more. 

He sighs, feeling awkward and shy; he sees some gods giving him glances and then looks away whenever he looks back at them. He can sense fear from them as they keep staring at him. He can feel every pair of eyes look at him. Feeling like an animal trapped in a cage. 

Then suddenly someone caught his eye. 

He sees a beautiful man dancing around who seems to be part of his group of friends. He recognizes the two as Quackity and Georgenotfound. But he doesn’t recognize the man in the middle. 

He has beautiful puffy brown hair, wearing a white gown that wraps around his body perfectly, and has pink flowers in his hair. He kept staring at him, seeing him laughing and smiling made him want to smile.

He looks so warm. So soft and happy that made him want to know him. 

Throughout his life days were just full of sadness and darkness. Being a ruler for one hundred and more in the underworld. The underworld is quite lonely since he had no one of his age to talk to, other than Bad who was like a paternal figure to him. 

He kept staring which made the beautiful mysterious guy look back which made Sapnap look down. Feeling quite a shame for staring at him like a creep. 

He can feel his face turning hot, and his heart beating fast against his chest. 

“Sapnap! I got the drinks!” 

He looks up to see Dream’s white mask. He looks behind Dream and doesn’t see the beautiful stranger anymore. He feels disappointed. 

“What you been looking at Sapnap?” Dream looks back at what Sapnap has been looking at. “You been looking at Technoblade?” 

“Uhh no, I have not been looking at Technoblade,” He blushed, feeling quite embarrassed. “I see someone who...is very pretty.” His whole face feels like it’s on fire. 

“Oh!” Dream’s mask turns to shock, then turns to Lenny’s face. “Who took your interest?”

“I don’t know,” He shrugs, “I only saw that he is wearing a white gown and flowers around him.”

“Ah, you must be talking about Karl, the god of springs.”

“God of springs?” 

“Yup, like older than us,” Then Dream gave a sly smirk at him, which is impressive from his white mask. “Maybe we should meet him.”

“What!” He ignored the other gods when they heard his shout. “Why should we meet him?”

“It's obvious you took interest in him, and you need to get laid bro.” 

Sapnap groans. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself more than he already has. 

“Dude, he thinks I’m a creep since I have been staring at him for like ten minutes.”   
“Dude, that is creepy…”

“Bro, don’t let me expose you when you been stalking on George!” 

“...Anyway, we need to talk to him.” 

“Sure sure, just to embarrass me more?” 

“Pretty much, but first-” Dream brought up the drinks he was holding in his hands. “We need to be drunk and have fun!”

He smiles, grabbing the drink. “Yeah, let’s a party!”


	3. Black Out

The sunlight hits his face, which makes him groan in annoyance and turn over the other side, where the sun won't hit his face. As he turned over to the other side, he felt something soft touching him. He scrunched his nose, started thinking about why sunlight is hitting him when he lives underworld, where the sun doesn't shine. 

He opened his eyes, seeing a mop of light brown hair. He can feel himself feeling confused, so why is he seeing brown hair-and is the sheet pink?

He stood up, ignoring the person next to him groans as he looked around the room he was currently in. He can see the room is bright and colorful, opposite to his room in the Underworld. The walls are colors of neon green, with swirls of sea green all around them. He looks to the right, big bookshelves, filled with books, many books that make him cringe at the thought of reading. Lastly, the biggest one that makes his heartbeat against his chest fast is how there are green vines all around the place that have pink flowers on them. 

Pink flowers, that oddly remind him of someone. 

Then he looked down at the person he was sleeping with. His heart dropped, feeling heat washing over his body as he realized who bed he was sleeping on. 

The person next to him has light brown hair, a hint of blond on top of the tip. The hair was filled with pink flowers, blooming out and having green vines going around, looking like a crown. Then his eyes move over to the person's body and he madly blushes. Seeing him naked, only the soft white sheets covering his bottom parts. 

He looks away, feeling ashamed for looking at them in their vulnerable state. Then his curiosity got the best of him and look back. Seeing his white milky skin have red spots on his neck and the downside of his back to his hips has big red hand marks on them. 

“Oh god, what did I do?” He whispers. Feeling modified what he did. 

He should know that drinking so much wine will end up in trouble, where Sky will punish him yet again for his brash attitude and Bad has to try persuading him that he is just a ‘young god’ and doesn't know ‘much’ yada yada. 

He groans, feeling like shit. He wonders if Bad is panicking right now, probably calling the supervisors about a missing young god. Then he remembered Dream, his buddy.

‘Fuck, where the fuck is he at right now?’ He wonders. ‘I hope he doesn't get trouble like me…’

When he was about to get into self-pity, the person next to him, Karl, let out a groan. He whipped his head to Karl. His eyes widen, his heart beating hard against his chest seeing Karl waking up next to him. 

Karl let out a yawn and turned over, showing his face. Sapnap stopped breathing as he got a closer look at Karl's face, the beauty that caught his attention. He can see the cheeks are pink, pink as the flowers on top of his head. Then his eyes look at the pink rosy lips that made him want to get closer but stopped himself, he is not that kind of person. 

Then his eyes move up, to see light green eyes that have mirth in them. He let out a yelp to see Karl fully awake and looking amused at his actions.

“Hello there,” Karl said, his voice surprisingly rough, probably from just waking up. “You seem jumpy,”

“Uhhh, yeah is just-” He gulps, seeing Karl looking curious, with his head tilt sideways and making his heart jump at the cute scene. “T-that I’m surprised I’m here and not my place.”

“Oh, crud,” Karl's face turned apologetic. “You don't remember last night?”

“Last night, uhh I only remember drinking wine and that's it.”

Karl bit his lip. “Oh, is just-oh god this is embarrassing.”

Sapnap frowns, seeing Karl looking ashamed. 

“I am sorry that you're here and oh god I'm gonna yell at Quackity for this-” Karl got off the bed in which Sapnap turned away, not looking at Karl’s nude body. “Okay, I’m gonna make breakfast and you can make yourself comfortable like I’m so sorry I brought you in my house and-”

He looks over to Karl, seeing him wearing a pink robe that hugs his body in the right parts. He feels guilty for not paying attention to him.

“Like, I am so sorry this happen-”

“Hey, is okay, I should apologize-” He said, trying to stop Karl apologize. 

“No you nimrod, I should apologize, I brought in my house when you were drunk.” Karl interrupts him. “Um, you have your messenger on you, right? So you can call someone?”

Sapnap nods. “Yeah, I do.”

“Oh that good, um you can rest while I make pancakes for us-” Karl pauses, and he looks at him. “What kind of pancakes do you want?”

He shrugs, ignoring his face turning hot as Karl stares at him. “Anything really.”

“Okay.” Then once again Karl stops and looks at him, smiling apologetically. “I forgot to ask, what is your name?” 

Sapnap bit his lip, thinking what name he should use. “Sapnap, just Sapnap.”

“Sapnap,” Karl said, voice sweet as honey. “What a nice name, well, my name is Karl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, short as usual. See you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I use to write a Hades and Persephone au for Dreamnotfound but deleted it bc I thought it was cringe. But now I want to write to Karl and Sapnap.


End file.
